


Eve Polastri is (not) dead

by almostafantasia



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: 3x01, 3x02, Character Study, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23846965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almostafantasia/pseuds/almostafantasia
Summary: A glimpse into what goes on in Villanelle’s mind between killing Eve in Rome and finding out that she did not, in fact, kill Eve in Rome.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 4
Kudos: 151





	Eve Polastri is (not) dead

Eve Polastri is dead.

_ It’s about fucking time _ , is what Villanelle thinks to herself as she orders a drink at the airport bar, mere hours after firing a bullet into Eve’s back. Eve has been a pain in her ass for far too long, slowing her down, stopping Villanelle from reaching her full potential. Eve didn’t bring anything good to her life, in fact, quite the opposite. Eve brought nothing but bad things into Villanelle’s life - the company of an asshole like Aaron Peel, ugly clothes and two awful days in a house full of creepy dolls and their even creepier owner, a shitty pink wig that left her usually silky hair flat and lifeless.

None of that would have happened without Eve.

She also would never have been stabbed.

Villanelle’s free hand instinctively touches her abdomen through her clothes, pressing into the scar that Eve gave her just enough for it to hurt, an unpleasant reminder of why she should never let her guard down.

The scar is the only thing left of Eve. 

That part of Villanelle’s life has ended now. As Villanelle sips on a glass of whiskey from a top shelf bottle, Eve lies dead in an empty ruin, nothing more than an inconsequential blip on a timeline of greatness.

Villanelle isn’t even a little bit sad that Eve is gone. 

Okay, maybe she is a  _ little _ bit sad that Eve is gone. But she’s allowed to mourn. Villanelle gave Eve everything. She’s allowed to be sad that Eve wouldn’t give her everything in return.

Because  _ fuck _ , Villanelle did give Eve everything. It’s frustratingly unfair to give so much and get so little. And most frustrating of all is that Villanelle knows that Eve was in love with her too, she knows that Eve’s feelings were just as strong as her own. Eve would never have butchered Raymond with an axe if she didn’t love Villanelle.

God, Eve looked good wielding that axe. So much power, so much rage in each violent swing. So much love.

So much  _ mess _ . Villanelle would not have made that much mess. Villanelle knows exactly where the main artery in the neck is and would slice right through it in a single blow powerful enough to half severe Raymond’s ugly head from the rest of his body.

It is such a shame that Eve had to die so soon after killing for the first time. Raymond’s death had been messy but it confirmed what Villanelle already knew - that she and Eve are exactly the same. Villanelle recognised it in Eve from the first time they met, the similarities that told her Eve was just as capable of killing as she is. And sure enough, with a bit of encouragement, that side of Eve, the  _ real _ side of Eve, came roaring to the surface and took out Raymond just when Villanelle needed her the most.

It’s crazy, what somebody will do for love.

So much potential, and then Eve had to go and fuck it up.

They could have been so good together. By day, Villanelle teaching Eve everything that she knows, guiding her to become a better and more accomplished killer. By night, bodies wrapped around each other as Villanelle brings Eve to the precipice of pleasure over and over again.

_ So _ good together.

But if Villanelle can’t have Eve, then nobody can have Eve.

No more Eve. A pool of dark blood gradually spilling out across the ancient stones. Her amazing hair splayed out like a halo around her head.

Her  _ hair _ . Oh god, her beautiful hair. What a terrible  _ waste _ .

Villanelle’s eyes start to sting as a lump forms at the back of her throat. Taking a sip of her drink, Villanelle blinks rapidly, causing something wet to trickle down her cheek. She wipes it away quickly before anybody else can see the tear.

Crying is a weakness and weakness is what gets people killed.

Weakness is what got  _ Eve _ killed.

Her weakness being the fact that she was not willing to accept that she was in love with Villanelle.

Villanelle feels eyes on her and glances across at the woman who sits a couple of stools away at the bar. She’s pretty-ish, Villanelle supposes, but she looks away shyly when Villanelle makes eye contact with her. Villanelle isn’t usually attracted to meekness in a woman.

What she  _ is _ attracted to, however, is nice clothes, and Villanelle’s eyes are immediately drawn to this woman’s feet.

Louboutins. Nice.

Yes, this woman will do.

* * *

Eve Polastri is nothing more than a thought that absently crosses Villanelle’s mind, once in a blue moon.

It’s almost comical how little Villanelle thinks about Eve in the weeks following her death. To think that she once thought that Eve was the love of her life? It’s just laughable. 

So she does laugh. And then, because Villanelle still hasn’t quite gotten used to the fact that there is another person in her life who thinks it’s strange when she randomly starts laughing, Villanelle spins some lie about how she’s the happiest she’s ever been and Maria laps it up just like Villanelle knew she would.

_ God _ , women are so easy to manipulate. Whenever Villanelle wants a new pair of shoes, she just has to tell Maria how pretty she is and she gets whatever she wants.

Eve was never this easy. Eve challenged Villanelle, a little bit  _ too _ much sometimes. Eve challenged Villanelle so much that she had to die. Their game, a dangerous back and forth, a challenging battle of wits, became all too much in the end.

It was fun while it lasted. Eve made things so exciting. Each kill was a chance to show off, an opportunity to taunt Eve and leave tiny clues that Eve’s clever brain would be able to follow. Of course, Villanelle would always be several steps ahead because she’s just brilliant like that, but the chase kept things interesting when it could have so easily become boring.

And now it’s over. Their little adventure in Rome was the final chapter in a book that has been closed and replaced back on the shelf, never to be opened again.

So no, Villanelle does not think about Eve much anymore. The part of Villanelle that was once devoted to Eve is now entirely focused on-

_ Shit _ . What’s her name again?

Maria! Entirely focused on Maria.

Yes, Villanelle is committed to Maria now. Committed to her huge house and her nice clothes and the fridge that is always stocked with expensive food. None of that shepherd’s pie crap.

Villanelle has never been happier.

She should propose to Maria. What better way to prove to the world once and for all that she has moved on from Eve? Villanelle cannot help but grin with glee at the thought, imagining the expression of shock and betrayal that would cross Eve’s face when she finds out that Villanelle has married somebody else. It has always been Eve that has had the upper hand, with her drab husband and his grotesque mustache. But if Villanelle marries Maria, their roles will be completely reversed.

Except that Eve Polastri is dead.

She won’t be around to see Villanelle marry somebody else. Instead, Eve will just have to watch from whatever twisted afterlife she’s ended up in, unable to do anything as Villanelle marries a woman who is far richer than Eve could ever hope to have been.

Ha! That’ll show her!

* * *

Eve Polastri is not at Villanelle’s wedding.

Why would she be? She’s dead.

It doesn’t stop Villanelle from looking around for her anyway. It would be so romantic for Eve, inexplicably risen from the dead, to burst into the room and loudly declare her objection to Villanelle’s marriage. 

Villanelle would still go through with it out of spite, of course, because Eve isn’t the only one allowed to have an irritating spouse. But what a gesture it would be from Eve, such romance! Villanelle  _ might _ even be persuaded to offer Eve some semblance of forgiveness after how she treated Villanelle in Rome.

Realistically, Villanelle knows that Eve cannot suddenly show up at her wedding because she is dead. But Villanelle’s instincts are very rarely wrong and she’s just had this feeling all day that something is going to happen, that somebody is watching her. She first senses unknown eyes on her during the ceremony, then again during the speeches, and then when she catches the tiniest glimpse of a shadow moving out of place later on, she goes into alert mode, the fine hairs on her arm prickling to attention.

It can’t be Eve. Eve is dead.

But who else…?

Fucking  _ Dasha _ !

* * *

Eve Polastri is … is  _ alive _ ?

That can’t be right. Villanelle shot her, she saw Eve’s lifeless body, she saw the blood.

Villanelle  _ killed _ her.

And Konstantin is hardly the most reliable source of information. Why should she listen to a word that comes out of his traitorous mouth?

He’s blabbering on about something in the background but Villanelle doesn’t hear a word that he says because  _ Eve is not dead _ .

This has to be a practical joke. Villanelle is very good at killing. The best. 

Konstantin isn’t lying, though. For a start, he has no reason to lie about this, nothing to gain from Villanelle believing that Eve is still alive when she is not. He was always the one who warned her against Eve, who told her that she had to kill Eve because Eve was making her weak. But also, Villanelle can sense that this is the truth, she can feel Eve’s presence out there in the universe, her still beating heart echoing loudly in the rhythmic thump of Villanelle’s own. She didn’t know what it was until now, but hearing those words spill from Konstantin’s lips, she understands what it means.

This is good news, Villanelle tells herself. This means that there is still a future for them. Perhaps Eve, having danced so dangerously close to death and almost lost everything for good, will be more receptive to the depth of her feelings for Villanelle. 

This  _ has _ to be destiny. What further proof does Villanelle need that she and Eve are meant to be together? It’s a fairytale of epic proportions and all that’s still needed to complete their story is the happy ending.

Two bodies, permanently marked by scars etched into their skin at the other’s hand.

Two souls, tangled together for all eternity.

Two women, desperately chasing each other until neither wants to keep running away.

Villanelle smiles and, for the first time in months, it isn’t forced. Her body thrums with the fire of knowing that Eve is still alive, burning in ways that she hasn’t felt in a long time. She has been waiting to feel this excitement again but nothing, not that woman she married nor the new house in Barcelona nor any amount of money or new clothes could possibly make her feel the way that Eve does.

Villanelle’s life, static for many months, is in motion once more.

She needs to go to London. She needs to find Eve. She needs to see it with her own eyes.

Eve Polastri is not dead.


End file.
